Douglas Garthwaite
Douglas Garthwaite, also known and credited as Westificationful, is a voice actor in LordStarscream100's films, and perhaps Scott's most prominent and long-working voice actor. He is best known for his voice roles as Zane Julien in Scott's Ninjago film series, and Kaine West in the Bread's Crumbs series. Scott started working with Doug in 2013, when he was cast in Ninjago. He voiced several characters in the film, including Zane, and reprised the role for the sequel, Rise of the Great Devourer, which aired from 2015 to 2016. Doug voiced Zane for a final time in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, which aired in 2018. In 2017, Doug was cast as the voice of Kaine West in the Bread's Crumbs series. He voiced the character in The Two Man Trio and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. In 2019, he had a leading role as Kaine West in Kaine West: No Salvation. He will reprise the character's voice once more in 2020, for the upcoming fifth Bread's Crumbs film. Biography Doug has a YouTube channel that was created in September of 2012. It was called Westificationful until summer 2019, when its name was changed to DMGarthwaiteVO. 2013 Doug was one of the first people to audition for Ninjago in 2013, having found the first casting call for the film in April 2013. He would be cast in several small roles, including Fang-Suei and Fangdam, though he was dropped from the role of Fangdam as Scott learned the character is mute in the Ninjago TV show. Instead, he was cast as Snappa, another Serpentine/Fangpyre character. 2014 Shortly before Ninjago began airing, Doug was also cast as a construction worker named Curtis, who plays a minor role towards the beginning of the film. After the second part of Ninjago was released in September, Scott stopped receiving lines from GreshLord, who was set to voice Zane and Mason Davis. As a result, FireStar97Studios took over as Mason, while Doug took over as Zane. His gentle impersonation of the character's voice was praised by Scott and many viewers. Doug recorded Zane's dialogue for the last three parts of the film, and he also re-recorded GreshLord's dialogue from the first two parts to be featured in the full movie. The film aired from July to December 2014. 2015 In January 2015, Doug was confirmed to be returning as the voice of Zane for the film's sequel, Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. In April, Doug was cast as Chokun and Lord Garmadon, one of the film's main antagonists. In July, Doug resigned from the role as he couldn't find a suitable voice for the character. He instead voiced the younger version of the character in a flashback scene. 2016 Doug voiced Zane and Chokun in the last three parts of Rise of the Great Devourer. In July 2016, Doug was confirmed to reprise both roles for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. In September, Doug supported Scott in his efforts to get Brent Miller, the official voice of Zane, into the film's cast - which he succeeded in doing. 2017 In April, Scott approached Doug about taking on a voice role in one of his projects outside his Ninjago series. He asked Doug to join the Bread's Crumbs series and provide the voice of a new antagonist, Kaine West, in the series' last interquel, The Two Man Trio. Doug accepted the offer, and after auditioning he was cast in the role. He recorded his lines that month, and the project was released in May. Despite the character's apparent death, Kaine was brought back for the series' finale, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, due to a shortage of antagonists during one day of filming. Doug was approached to reprise the role (only after Kaine's scenes were shot), which he eagerly agreed to. He recorded his lines in July, and the project was released in August. 2018 In January 2018, Scott asked Doug if he wanted to audition for several extra roles in Age of the Golden Master, including Eyezor, Wrayth and Dareth. Doug had trouble finding a voice for Dareth, and on February 5, he was cast as Eyezor and Wrayth. Doug recorded his lines for each part of the film shortly before their release. In December, Part 5 was actually delayed several days when Doug got married and was unable record his lines. On December 31, Doug's voice appeared in Scott's New Year's Special 2018, in which he made an extended cameo as Kaine West. During the special, it was announced that Scott will be making Kaine West: No Salvation, a spin-off that focuses on Kaine and serves as a prequel to the Bread's Crumbs series. 2019 In 2019, Scott's main project with Doug was Kaine West: No Salvation. The project was not only Scott's largest collaboration with Doug, but also his largest collaboration with a voice actor in general, as Doug had around 300 lines to record. Doug recorded his lines that summer, and they were officially completed on August 25, with several retakes being recorded days later. The film was released on September 6. 2020 On January 12, 2020, Doug was confirmed to return as the voice of Kaine in Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future, the upcoming final Bread's Crumbs film, which was announced in Scott's New Year's special two days earlier. Filmography As Voice Actor *''Ninjago'' (2014) - Zane Julien, Fang-Suei, Snappa, Curtis (voices) *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2015-2016) - Zane Julien, Chokun, Young Garmadon (voices) *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) - Kaine West (voice) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Kaine West (voice) *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Zane Julien, Eyezor, Wrayth, Chokun (voices) *New Year's Special 2018 - Kaine West (voice) *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - Kaine West (voice) Upcoming Films *''Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future'' (2020) - Kaine West (voice) Trivia *Doug is the only Ninjago voice actor to have appeared in at least one film each year since he started working with LordStarscream100. Since 2014, he has participated in at least one project a year. Category:Real People Category:Voice Actors Category:Ninjago Actors Category:Ninjago Film Series Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Bread's Crumbs Voice Actors Category:Active Actors Category:2020 Storyline